Present invention embodiments relate to communications systems, and more specifically, to monitoring communications of a communication session and emulating a user to address problematic events.
A communication agent, also known as a chatbot, refers to a computer application capable of conversing with humans. A communication agent may use natural language processing techniques in order to participate in a conversation without giving away its synthetic nature to the other conversation participants.
When an individual converses on online platforms such as chat rooms, social media websites, or messaging applications, the individual may be subjected to problematic events, such as awkward social situations, inappropriate language, or even attempted cybercrime attacks. Inexperienced individuals may not know how to properly react when they find themselves facing a problematic event. Furthermore, some individuals may not be capable of distinguishing between legitimate and illegitimate online interactions in the first place.